


Poem for Love

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Original Work
Genre: "love" poem, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sick and tired of "I love you" poems. What about "love" poems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem for Love

I’ve been exposed to love poems  
Ever since first grade English.  
Everyone is so into love and hearts and  
Making puppy eyes at each other.

“What a waste.” I say  
“I’m not ready for it quite yet!” I protest.

But that is romantic love. We all  
no matter your age, have experienced  
Love.

Here is a fraction of my love

  
My love for writing-  
in liquid ink, with fountain and felt tipped pens-

My love for the written word-  
words like _lavish_ , _expulsion_ , and a Texan _y’all -_

My love for other authors-  
Poe, Thoreau, Austen, Lindskold and Tolkien-

My love for music from strings-  
from the Viola, the Cello and Guitar-

My love for the composers of such music-  
Martin O’Donnell, Soon Hee Newbold, Tchaikovsky-

My love for nature and its creatures-  
the lines of a horse, the eyes of a wolf, the shade of a large oak-

My love for the sun-  
strong heat that warms my face, urges plants to grow-

My love for beauty-  
music, art, literature, jewelry, nature, people-

 

This is a song for love.  
A song so loud it is heard by everyone.  
It’s an unstoppable thing because  
Love’s direction is not limited to one person  
for the deciding. Love can be directed by anyone.

 

So this is a poem for love

And I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
